


Betrayal

by Unknown_Future



Series: Hinata Shouyo X Haikyuu!! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Future/pseuds/Unknown_Future
Summary: Hinata knew for a long time. He knew that the marks on his neck and scratch marks he had on his back weren't from him. The different smell of cologne wasn't his either. Hinata said nothing about it but he knew that he was cheating, and it ate away at him.He only wished that he wasn't still in love with his husband.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Hinata Shouyo X Haikyuu!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449019
Comments: 24
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

вєtrαчαl  
(Cheating and Angst)  
_______________________________________

(THIS ONE IS GONNA BE SAD AND FUCKED UP SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE CONCEPT OF CHEATING THEN DON'T READ. This is extremely based on "10 years were I loved you the most" so if you've ever read that then you know this is probably gonna be fucked up.

Sorry that this one is really short also, college is kicking my ass and I just wanted to get something out even if it wasn't the best. This one shot was only a practice at drama and cheating and such. I know it probably won't be liked but I feel bad for hardly updating. Hope you enjoy! ˏ₍•ɞ•₎ˎˎ₍•ʚ•₎ˏˏ₍•ɞ•₎ˎˎ₍•ʚ•₎ˏ  
_______________________________________

-Third Pov-

Hinata and Ushijima were on different teams so naturally there was an attraction to each other. They were dating for five years when Ushijima proposed, and they were together for two more years when Hinata knew he was getting cheated on. Hinata knew it was probably with Tendo and knew it was going on more than two times a week. He didn't say anything but he knew.

The late nights he would spend or the nights he wouldn't come home at all. The marks and the cologne. Hinata cried for so long that he started to have permanent red and puffy eyes for months. But of course, Ushijima never realized what was wrong.

He didn't even realize the pills Hinata was popping in the morning and night, didn't realize that he played less and less games as time went on, not the bloody tissues in the bathroom or the scent of the hospital on him. He didn't even realize the guy with a bowl cut and a doctor's jacket taking his own husband back home from his appointments.

It was another night that Ushijima spent away from home. He decided that in the morning he'd go see Hinata at his practice in the morning. It had been a while since he'd seen his husband and to be honest, he missed him. Tendo didn't really mean anything to him. Just a cheap fuck that was close by and able to come with him anywhere.

He always thought that Hinata would never find out and that Hinata was too busy to notice. Because Hinata always liked the little things. He liked cuddling and he liked the small things that mattered to him like Ushijima coming to see him at practice. He realized that he was hardly spending enough time at home or with Hinata so he started to feel guilty.

It was around five in the morning when he left to go see Hinata and his team. He showed up but couldn't see the red head anywhere. He was severely confused and all of Hinata's teammates glared at him. Ushijima stopped the more rational of the group which would be Kuroo. "Hey, is Hinata here? I thought he'd be at practice." he said, worry and confusion clear in his voice.

Kuroo glared at him, about to yell and scream at the man but stopped by Kageyama, "He's not here. He's playing hooky today like he's been doing most days. We don't want to see you and we don't want to have you here so fuck off." he said. It was definitely out of character for Kageyama everyone knew that. But Kageyama honestly didn't have the energy to get pissed at him. He would visit Hinata and see how much he was hurting and already spent a lot getting mad at the man but didn't say or do anything for Hinata's sake.

Ushijima was confused to say the least. He only nodded and walked out of the training center, getting in his car and going to their shared condo. When he saw that Hinata wasn't in bed and anywhere in the apartment he sat on the couch and waited. He eventually went to the window and wondered if he would see him.

What made Ushijima's blood boil was the sight of a man with a bowl cut dropping off HIS husband. He saw the smile on both of their faces and immediately got pissed. He waited for Hinata to come in and lock the door, putting his coat and scarf on the hook as he came into the living room. "Wakatoshi? You're home?" he asked, a tired smile on his face as he looked at the man that was on the couch.

Ushijima stood up and grabbed Hinata's thin wrist, glaring down at the man, "What the hell were you doing? I went to see you at practice and they say you've been skipping. And now I see you come home with some other man?? You have the gall to cheat on me?" he asked. He knew he was being unreasonable but he was pissed. The though of Hinata's small body being marked up and made love to by someone other than him was unthinkable in his mind. 

(Not gonna make a lemon right here cause that'd be a little too fucked up.)

Ushijima dragged him into their bedroom, quickly tearing off his pants and making harsh love to him. He didn't care how much Hinata begged him to stop and how Hinata cried. He wanted to make sure he was his and only his.

He woke up sometime in the morning, slightly regretting what he did. He looked over, about to apologize to Hinata but stopped when he saw the bruises and the blood staining the sheets and his shirt. "Shōyō? Shōyō are you ok?" he asked, quickly shaking him. Hinata woke up a bit, hearing the words, "I'm gonna take you to the hospital." freaked him out.

Hinata grabbed his wrist softly and quickly shook his head, "No hospitals." he said. Ushijima could only stare as he nodded. He called a contact that was for sports medicine but made the call anyways thinking that maybe he tore something in Hinata.

Hinata was mumbling something that he couldn't quite hear so he got closer to hear him, "I've stayed with him for so long, even when he would moan out Tendo's name drunkly or by accident. Even when he came home with love marks and scratches.  
... Why do I still love him and stay with him?" he asked himself. Ushijima couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked down at Hinata and felt tears well up in his eyes. "Fuck." he mumbled.

The friend of his happened to be Shirabu Kenjirō, a well known Doctor specializing in sports medicine. Shirabu knocked on the door, wondering what could have been wrong with the energetic ball of sunshine. When Ushijima welcomed him in the door he walked to where he knew their bedroom was and started doing a check up. He asked Ushijima to step out of the room as he did the normal things, finding sores in his mouth and the bruises and bleeding of his nose and other places.

Shortly waked out of the room, obviously pissed as he grabbed Ushijima by the collar and slammed him against the door, "What....THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO HIM!?" he yelled out, glaring up at the man. "I was willing to watch you fuck Tendo as long as you never really hurt Hinata but this is going way too far!" he said. "Sores in his mouth? His nose bleeding who knows how many times a day and the obvious bruising? What the fuck have you been doing to him Ushijima?" he asked.

Ushijima quickly shook his head, "Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Only last night did I actually-" he started, getting punched by the shorter man, pulling out a bottle of pills that were obviously Hinata's. "Oh yeah? What about these huh? Did you even know that he's suffering like this? Or were you too busy being out and fucking Tendo to notice that he hardly plays any games? That he's been popping pills morning and night to get rid of the damn CANCER in his system!" he yelled.

Ushijima felt as though he was dreaming, that he didn't just hear that his husband was hiding that he had cancer. "W-what are you talking about? That's not possible! Hinata can't have-!" he started, being interrupted by the shorter man, "HE CAN'T? Then mind explaining when I searched his medical records he was seeing a cancer specialist called Goshiki Tsutomu? The guy with a bowl cut? Huh? Or did you not even notice the man falling in love with your husband and TAKING HIM HOME!" he yelled.

What the two grown men didn't notice was a small orange haired man walking towards them, clearly in pain. "Can you two be quiet? It's early and everything hurts." Hinata said, tired and completely out of it. Ushijima felt like a complete fool. How could he not notice it? The clear fatigue and sickness that plagued his skin. His eyes losing that sparkle he loved. He felt like he pushed Hinata to this point, which he probably did.

He quickly rushed over to hinata, making sure that he wore a soft jacket of his, "I'm so sorry. Let's take you to the hospital ok? They can help you better there." he said. Hinata quickly tried pushing him away, not even having the energy to do so. "No! Please! Just go back to your team! Aren't you missing t-practice?" he asked. Ushijima shook his head and princess carried him, "It doesn't matter. Nothing else matters Shōyō. I'm gonna break it off with him. I'm sorry for not noticing how sick you were." he said. Hinata then realized that he knew. He knew that he knew about the cheating. He knew about the cancer and the treatment.

"I-, I don't wanna go! I don't wanna continue the treatment!" he blurted out.  
Both of the other men in the room froze. "There's no point. You don't even have your ring anymore Wakatoshi! What's the point of being together if all you do is moan out another man's name!" he yelled. "I don't wanna continue treatment! I don't want surgery! I don't wanna continue suffering all because you decided to go and fuck Tendo!" he yelled, banging his fists against the man's chest.

His once strong hands that could spike through a block were now so fragile that they couldn't even push himself away from his own husband or out of anyone's arms. He was slowly deteriorating into a small body that can hardly hold its own. Ushijima knew this was his fault. He knew he had to fix it. "Shirabu please call Mr.Goshiki and ask him to schedule an appointment as soon as possible." he said.

Hinata's eyes widened as he continued to try and push away, "No! I don't wanna go! You can't make me Wakatoshi!" he yelled, quickly growing tired from his frequent yelling and banging against Ushijima. Ushijima kissed his forehead and kept him in his arms, "I don't care. I don't want you to die." he said softly, grabbing a blanket from the hall closet and covering him with it.

Hinata continued to protest all the way to the car. He had on a shirt far to large for him and some boxers that hung off his hips. Ushijima didn't care at the moment how Hinata looked. He just wanted him to get better. Even if it meant that he'd divorce him and leave him. He put Hinata in the back seat and buckled him up in a way that allowed him to lay down. He got in the driver's seat and Shirabu told him he'd meet them there.

Ushijima did notice that Hinata still wore his ring. But Ushijima didn't even notice that his own ring was missing. He knew that he could be stupid but he didn't think he was this bad. He felt angry at himself and angry at the world. Angry at himself for allowing Hinata to get this bad under his watch. Angry at the world for allowing Hinata to get sick in the first place. He could never get mad at Hinata when Ushijima was the cause of the problem.

He felt stupid for even thinking that Hinata would cheat on him. Or allowing himself to get angry at Hinata when he was the one that was cheating.

"You know I knew it was too good to be true." Hinata mumbled out. Ushijima looked back with the rearview mirror to watch Hinata talk. "I knew that you couldn't love me for long. That you'd get tired of me. That you were too good for me." he said. "I thought maybe it was my fault for not attending to your needs. And I thought that when my performance in volleyball started decreasing that I wasn't pushing myself hard enough. I hated it. I worked so hard to fly. To reach the peak of the summit that other people could so easily reach. And when Kageyama suggested going to a doctor because of how sickly I looked I did because I wanted to prove him wrong. And then I got referred to Goshiki and told that I had cancer. Bone cancer of all things." he said, starting to let out a soft laugh.

"I couldn't spike anymore. I couldn't reach the peak of that summit anymore. And I'll never be able to play volleyball anymore. I won't be able to feel that sting in my palm when I spike the ball down. The sound the ball hits against the floor. It's all meaningless now Wakatoshi. I've become utterly meaningless. I'm already 27. I wanted to have kids Wakatoshi. I wanted to have them with you. I wanted to live till the end with you. But it's all pointless now. This ring is pointless. These pills are pointless. It's all-.......pointless." he mumbled.

Ushijima didn't want to hear him like this. He didn't want to hear the person he loved the most and the person who could brighten any day like this. Depressed and hopeless wasn't the person Hinata was. "You'll be able to play Hinata. You'll be able to reach it I promise you." he reassured, looking back at Hinata and then the road carefully making a turn into the hospital, the bowl cut looking guy sitting there with a wheelchair which he assumed was for Hinata.

Hinata didn't say anything as he laid there. His fever overtaking him as Ushijima picked him up and let him be wheeled off into the hospital. Ushijima knew it wasn't fair to force Hinata to get treatment. But he didn't care as long as he could see Hinata smile again.

Because deep down he knew, this was his fault. And he wanted to see him fly once again.

-Fin-


	2. Chapter 2

вєtrαчαl  
[Part Two]  
(Angst, major character death)  
_______________________________________

-Recap-

Hinata didn't say anything as he laid there. His fever overtaking him as Ushijima picked him up and let him be wheeled off into the hospital. Ushijima knew it wasn't fair to force Hinata to get treatment. But he didn't care as long as he could see Hinata smile again.

Because deep down he knew, this was his fault. And he wanted to see him fly once again.

(I feel so bad for writing this continuation and on how it turned out, but somehow I just kept writing it because I couldn't see it being salvaged, so please don't come for me on this one! Cause to be honest I kinda cried while writing this and this has never happened when I was writing before.)

_______________________________________

It had been hours since Ushijima had heard from the doctors. They didn't let him see Hinata, nor did they tell him anything.

But he heard several footsteps coming from down the hall, so he rose his head thinking that maybe the doctors had news, but the only thing he saw was a fist heading towards his face.

All he could feel was pain as he held his cheek, a pissed off Kageyama being held back from doing any more damage by none other than Kuroo, who would have loved to make a dent in Ushijima's face but held back, wanting information on what the hell happened before acting.

Most of the Karasuno gang had shown up, concern on their faces. But there were also people from Nekoma and other schools that the personification of sunshine had managed to make friends with.

Shirabu who would usually defend Ushijima simply watched the scene unfold, knowing that Ushijima got himself into this mess and he was not going to pull him out of it.

"What the hell!? You decided to neglect him to this point but then all of a sudden you care!?" Kageyama yelled, struggling as Kuroo stayed still.

"Is this fucking funny to you Ushijima!? Or are you still happily fucking your extra fuck on the side? Did you give him a ring and promise all those damn things only to throw it all away!?" he continued on, no one stopping him and his yells, because all of them knew he was saying what they were all thinking.

"I-. I didn't think it would turn out like this.." Ushijima replied, which only made Kageyama more pissed off. "You fucking son of-!" but before he could continue, a doctor with a bowl cut entered the hall, a clipboard in his hands as he slammed it down to get everyone's attention.

"This is a damn hospital!!" he exclaimed, making everyone turn to look at him. "And if you want to hear about how your friend is doing then I suggest shutting up and listening." he explained, seemingly calm as he picked up the clipboard and composed himself. Even though Goshiki was just as upset when Shirabu told him what had happened when Hinata was brought in, he needed to keep himself calm.

"The patient is stable. Since his body was not used to taking medication it will take time for him to adjust to it." he explained. Ushijima stood up, slightly confused. "I thought Shōyō didn't want to take any medication?" he asked, needing answers. He wanted to know if this Goshiki was the reason why Hinata would even think about taking the medication he needed.

Goshiki gritted his teeth, hating that he had to tell this news to all his friends at once, "He agreed simply because it will affect the health of the baby." he claimed. "And it's a known fact that the baby is yours Ushijima. But without the proper nutrition or the proper medication. Neither of them will have a chance to survive if he doesn't take the medication. Especially at ten weeks." he explained.

The whole hall went silent, and Ushijima thought that there was no way. But he remembered that about two and a half months ago was when he decided to treat Hinata to a nice dinner and it somehow ended up happening. But he still failed to notice the lack of muscles that the smaller lacked even then.

But still, he didn't know whether to be happy or to be sad. But then again, this was Hinata they were talking about! There's no way he could die!

So, to see Hinata he got up and started to head to the room Hinata was in. Everyone was too shocked to stop him. And everyone was too afraid to tell if Hinata would take him back even after all this.

"Shōyō, are you ok?" Ushijima asked, entering the room and closing the door behind him as he came closer to the bed that Hinata laid on.

"Am I ok? That's quite the question to ask after what happened Ushijima." he retorted. Hinata had a needle in his arm that was hooked up to an IV and had dark bags under his eyes. He didn't look at Ushijima directly and the least you could say about him was that he looked like shit.

Ushijima flinched at the use of his surname but knew it would take time for Hinata to want to even get near the man.

But like that, they started a conversation, both too tired to argue and both coming to an agreement that they wanted the best for the child growing inside Hinata. And both agreed that they had to work something out for everyone's mental wellbeing.

And so, months went by, and Hinata seemed to do well with treatment, even though there was a chance that Hinata wasn't telling the whole truth.

He often got visited by everyone including his parents and his friends. But there was also some days where Hinata didn't want anyone to come see him, and not even Kageyama knew what was happening.

But as Hinata grew to seven months with no problem, he seemed to be growing worse. And Goshiki was spending more hours of his time for Hinata. Which Ushijima wasn't fond of, but he knew that Goshiki was there for him in ways that Ushijima wasn't.

But one day while Ushijima was at a practice game he got a call from the hospital, which was the only number that he had a ringer on for when he didn't want to be disturbed.

But as the caller on the line talked to him calmly, Ushijima started rushing back to the hospital, driving far past the speed limit but was lucky enough not to get caught.

And when he neared Hinata's room he could see everyone that Hinata had ever known in the hall and muffled screaming behind the closed door.

And for another time in his life, Ushijima was scared. It was two months too early and he had that horrible feeling that something was wrong.

So as he paced back and forth, waiting to hear the news, he was finally let in once the sound of a baby crying filled everyone's ears. And that bad feeling only worsened once he saw the state Hinata was in.

He was pale, and there was blood between his legs. The doctors including Goshiki were rushing around the room trying to stop the bleeding.

But Hinata-, he looked peaceful. He had the small infant on his chest, and it was the first time in a very long time that Ushijima had seen Hinata smile that brightly. Ushijima walked closer, too afraid to grow near as he approached the bed.

"She looks like you huh?" Hinata mumbled out softly. "She's already got your signature scowl." he joked, laughing softly. But at this point, Hinata was already fading in and out of consciousness.

But when the heart monitor made that beep that signaled the end of his life, he still had that peaceful smile on his face, his hand lying still against the small infant on his chest, and his eyes closed as though he could wake up at any moment.

Ushijima could already hear the sobs that were outside the door, and Ushijima could tell he was already crying as he kept by the bed, leaving a kiss on his forehead before taking the now calm infant in his arms.

She seemed so small, and peaceful. He couldn't believe that this small thing could be a mix of himself and Hinata.

In the background, Goshiki had told the doctors to announce the death of Ushijima Shōyō at 10:21 am as he choked back sobs spilling from his lips.

Ushijima had sat down on the ground of the hospital room, rocking the small baby as all that chaos went around the room.

But the baby still slept, until she had to be checked upon by the doctors.

But it wasn't raining as many would have thought. The morning sun was hot and shone through the room like Hinata was still smiling at them all.

And that alone gave Ushijima a small sense of peace. 

And in a flash, it was days later when the reading of Hinata's will would be read. And only the closest friends of Hinata's were there. Including Kenma, Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Asahi, Ukai, Takeda, Miya Atsumu, Lev, Daichi, Sugawara, Yachi, Kiyoko, Oikawa, Aone, Goshiki, Ushijima and the small infant who was declared healthy enough to be let home now known as Emiko.

"We are gathered here today to read the will of Ushijima Shōyō." The man started, surprised that that many people even gathered for a single man, but he figured not to question it.

"To each and every one of my friends, I have prepared a letter for each one of you who have impacted my life in some way. And do not open the letters until my full will has been read." The man started, handing out a stack of letters, reserving a large stack.

"This large stack of letters goes to my unborn child. She won't get to know me, so this is all I can leave her to remember who I was." he continued, passing the large stack of letters to Ushijima, who was stills upraised to even receive his own letter.

"I will now show a video left behind by the deceased." he claimed, opening up a laptop that held the video.

As the video started up, it revealed a healthier-looking Hinata, seemingly months into his hospital stay.

"Hey everyone!" he started, cringing a bit as he held back a laugh. "This is so weird talking to people who I keep seeing on the daily. But I wanted everyone to hear this from me, and not from anyone else." he said.

"I knew I wasn't going to make it out of this pregnancy. Goshiki told me that if I proceeded with the pregnancy I would most likely not make it out of it alive. So please don't give him any grief about it." he said, pausing as he looked around.

"I'm leaving these letters behind to assure you of what each of you gave me as friends. And, this is all I really have left to give. I didn't have any major accomplishments, nor did I have anything I wanted to be left behind. But, Kenma, I kind of kept one of the games I forgot to lend back. I still feel kind of bad about it so it's in a box under my bed if you want it back." he said, laughing softly as he leaned back in his hospital bed.

"But, I don't have much else to say in this video. Everything I have to say is in those letters. And Ushijima, those letters for our little girl, only let her open them on her birthday. You can read them to her since she probably won't be able to read till later on. But make sure she's loved. That's all I ask of all of you here today. And Yachi, I leave all those girly bits to you and Kiyoko cause I can already tell that Ushijima will have no clue how to deal with any of that later on." he explained.

And the tears that everyone thought they had none left of started flowing, and many choked sobs entered the room.

But, what was contained in the letters, let everyone in their own times of need be able to move on with what happened, even if it meant that their dear friend had gone to a place they couldn't reach yet.

-Fin-


End file.
